Angsty cats
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Halloween. La seule journée où ils pouvaient se montrer tels qu'ils étaient, la seule journée où ils n'avaient pas à se cacher ... et une journée qui se révèlera opportune pour plusieurs d'entres eux, même si parfois un petit coup de main est nécessaire. AoKaga


**Ok tout le monde, voici un oneshot spécial halloween qui j'espère vous plaira. A vrai dire ce sera peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, une suite d'oneshot sur différents couples de Kuroko no basket, chacun étant sur la journée d'halloween même si ce sera posté sûrement bien après. Au moins celui-ci est dans les temps ^^**

* * *

**Angsty cats**

Halloween. La seule fête qu'il appréciait vraiment et qui battait presque Noël. La seule journée – ou plutôt nuit ? – durant laquelle lui et les autres hybrides pouvaient se montrer tels qu'ils étaient à tous, où ils pouvaient sortir dans la rue sans risquer de causer la panique dans la population ou d'être vus comme des bêtes de foire. C'était un soulagement car en général il n'y avait que lors des pleines lunes qu'ils montraient leurs 'anomalies', et là c'était juste parce que leur corps ne pouvait pas les cacher, à moins de les forcer et ça n'était jamais bon pour eux. En un sens c'était comme la lycanthropie sauf qu'ils gardaient tous leurs sens et n'attaquaient pas à droite et à gauche. Bien mieux si vous voulez son avis.

Lui, Kagami Taiga, ace de Seirin, était un de ses hybrides, un tigre pour être plus précis – et ses parents avaient eu la merveilleuse idée à sa naissance de l'appeler Taiga, ce qui voulait dire Tigre ... ils n'avaient vraiment pas le même sens de l'humour –.

Il entra dans la salle de bain de son appartement avec un bâillement et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Les oreilles humaines qu'il avait l'habitude de voir avaient été remplacées par deux oreilles arrondies sur le dessus de sa tête, les rayures noires sur fond bordeaux faisant encore plus ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. Puis, ça cliqua que normalement elles ne devaient pas être sortis.

_Ah, c'est vrai. C'est aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-il avec un autre bâillement avant de se préparer pour la journée. Heureusement aujourd'hui était samedi, il n'aurait pas à aller en cours et à subir les regards des autres, car oui, il était relativement facile de faire passer une queue et des oreilles pour fausses (du moment qu'elles n'étaient pas tripotées) mais c'était loin d'être aussi simple dans des endroits bondés.

Quand il sortit enfin de son appartement, il eut presque envie de faire demi-tour en voyant les nuages menaçants qui couvraient le ciel, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il le regretterait s'il le faisait. Il avait promis à Kuroko de l'aider avec son jeu, et le garçon pouvait être effrayant quand il le voulait. Pas que ça l'embêtait de s'entraîner avec lui, mais ses membres le lançait encore de l'entraînement de la veille.

_- Puisque je ne veux pas risquer un accident demain pour des raisons qu'on connaît tous, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement. En revanche …_

En revanche elle avait triplée celui de la veille. Ils devraient pourtant être habitués depuis le temps à ces entraînements d'enfer, mais non il fallait toujours qu'elle arrive à faire en sorte qu'ils ne tiennent plus debout.

- Si elle annonçait qu'elle était une démone ça ne m'étonnerait pas, maugréa-t-il en se mettant en route, ses pas le menant automatiquement au terrain où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner.

Bah, au moins il avait deux jours de répit. Oh bien sûr il adorait jouer au basket, et la sensation d'épuisement à la fin de l'entraînement était géniale, mais des fois il n'y avait rien de tel que de passer une journée à se reposer. Alors ces journées-là étaient les bienvenues.

Plus il avançait, plus il était rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à porter des attributs animaux. Mine de rien il se demandait si beaucoup de ceux qu'il côtoyait étaient des hybrides ? D'après le coach la majorité de ceux faisant partit d'un club de sport étaient des hybrides, une histoire d'aider à dépenser les surplus d'énergies pour aider à contrôler leurs instincts. C'était peut-être vrai ? Après-tout tous ceux de l'équipe (le coach incluse) étaient des hybrides, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quelle espèce. Kuroko lui avait un jour dit que toute la 'Génération des Miracles' était formée d'hybrides. Franchement ce n'était pas difficile à croire. Tatsuya est un Serval, le capitaine des Kaijo est aussi une race de félin (Kise est un loup roux, il faut croire que le dicton 's'entendre comme chien et chat' est valable ici !) et celui qui est toujours avec Midorima ... Takao s'il se souvient bien est un chat, maintenant quelle race ça il n'en avait aucune idée.

... Donc au final tous ceux qu'il connaissait (ou presque) étaient comme lui. Ca le changeait de l'Amérique là-bas les hybrides sont rares et ça avait été difficile avant qu'il rencontre Tatsuya.

Le chemin pour arriver au terrain de basket en plein air étant court, il ne mit pas longtemps à l'atteindre et à se rendre compte qu'il était le premier arrivé. Haussant les épaules il posa sa veste sur le banc le plus proche et commença à faire quelques paniers et dribles pour s'échauffer. Kuroko lui avait dit qu'il essayerait de faire en sorte que d'autres viennent alors autant qu'il ne perde pas de temps.

Il commençait tout juste à transpirer quand une voix agacée le coupa dans son élan.

- Tch, j'comprend pas pourquoi Tetsu avait absolument besoin que ce soit moi. Il aurait pût demander à Kise ...

Aomine s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul et Kagami le vit froncer les sourcils quand leur regard se croisa. Son expression se transforma pourtant vite en amusement quand il vit les oreilles et la queue qui se balançait avec agitation.

- Alors comme ça c'était pas une blague, t'es vraiment un tigre ! Et dire que je pensais que Tetsu se payait ma tête !

Kagami serra les dents et inspira profondément pour se calmer. En revanche, il ne résista pas à renvoyer la pareil à l'autre félin :

- Et je vois que tu es bien une panthère paresseuse. Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner !

En effet l'Ace de Touhou portait des oreilles et une queue similaires aux siennes sauf qu'elles étaient de la même teinte que ses cheveux. Il vit avec satisfaction les oreilles se coucher un instant sous l'effet de la joute verbale.

- Alors, pourquoi t'es là au juste ? Je t'ai entendu parler de Kuroko. Demanda-t-il en reprenant sa position, la balle frappant le sol à intervalle régulier avant qu'elle ne soit lancée dans les airs et passe facilement dans les filets.

Aomine regarda l'autre dribler puis lancer la balle, ses yeux la suivant avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il lui avait posé une question.

- Tetsu m'a demandé de le rejoindre ici, voulais pas me dire pourquoi. T'as déjà essayé de lui dire non, il est pire que Satsuki.

Il entendit le début d'un rire mal étouffé et s'apprêtait à répliquer, cependant ses mots restèrent coincés. La balle de nouveau dans ses mains, Kagami ne pût retenir le rire qui s'échappa de lui. Il sentit malgré lui quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux sous l'effet quand il se retourna vers le brun :

- Oh oui, j'ai essayé. Une fois m'a suffi ! Répliqua-t-il alors qu'il se calmait, ses lèvres s'étirant malgré lui en un large sourire. Ça oui il avait essayé ! Une des fois étant lorsqu'il et l'équipe voulaient garder n°2, Kuroko n'avait pas arrêté de le tarabuster jusqu'à qu'il flanche. Donc oui, il savait à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être têtu.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme le ferait un chat lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse. A la place Aomine se détourna rapidement et marcha vers le banc où traînait sa veste, ses doigts travaillant agilement à défaire son blouson avant de le jeter près du sien. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait jouer ? Il espérait que oui. Jouer tout seul était relaxant parfois mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'un bon duel, et la panthère était la personne idéale ! Quand il se retourna, il avait de nouveau ce maudit rictus plaqué sur le visage et lui lança d'un ton provocateur :

- En attendant si tu me passais la balle ! Voyons voir si le petit tigre a poussé des crocs depuis la dernière fois !

Une veine apparut sur le front dudit 'petit tigre' et un grondement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il envoyait la balle vers l'autre garçon avec plus de force que nécessaire, fronçant encore plus les sourcils quand celui-ci la rattrapa sans difficulté d'une main. Aomine ne pût empêcher son rictus de s'élargir, montrant en même temps une partie de ses crocs, à l'expression que montrait en ce moment Kagami. Le tigre s'emportait tellement facilement, ça l'amusait toujours de le provoquer pour voir à chaque fois jusqu'où il tiendra.

Pendant un moment le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui de la balle frappant le bitume, rubis et saphir ne se quittant pas, chacun essayant de lire l'autre et décider les mouvements appropriés. Soudain Aomine feinta vers la gauche et le jeu commença. Le souffle erratique, les baskets crissant sur le sol et la sueur glissant sur leur visage, l'échange dura pendant un long moment, alternant tour à tour l'offense et la défense, chacun trop perdu dedans pour voir le temps qui passait et les nuages qui devenaient de plus en plus sombres.

- Je ne te laisserais pas ! S'écria Kagami en s'élançant lui aussi dans les airs, le bras et la main tendue dans le but d'empêcher Aomine de smasher. Ses doigts frôlèrent tout juste la balle avant que le brun l'attrape avec ses deux mains, contourne Kagami dans les airs et n'envoi la balle dans les filets avec force.

Les deux atterrirent durement sur le sol alors que la balle rebondissait et s'éloignait tranquillement. Kagami essuya son front avec le dos de sa main tout en lançant un regard meurtrier vers Aomine qui ne répondit qu'avec une expression satisfaite. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le défier de nouveau mais à la place sursauta lorsque quelque chose vibra contre sa cuisse. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que c'était son portable qui lui annonçait qu'il avait un nouveau message et il le sortit avec curiosité. C'était à cet instant qu'il réalisa aussi que Kuroko aurait dût les rejoindre depuis longtemps déjà, et le joueur fantôme était rarement en retard. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit justement le nom de celui-ci clignoter en bleu ciel et se dépêcha d'ouvrir le message, ignorant l'autre joueur qui s'était approché derrière lui et regardait par-dessus son épaule, réprimant un frisson quand il sentit la chaleur contre son dos.

C'était un message de Kuroko, qui lui disait qu'il avait eu un empêchement et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, de ne pas l'attendre. Ses oreilles se couchèrent d'agacement alors qu'il pestait contre son ombre et il n'entendit pas le brun derrière lui marmonner quelque chose. Cherchant dans ses contacts, il ne mis pas longtemps à trouver son numéro et à l'appeler : qu'il ne puisse pas venir était une chose, mais il pouvait au moins lui donner une raison. Ca et pourquoi il avait demandé à Aomine de venir ? La sonnerie retentit pendant de longues secondes, avant que finalement la messagerie ne prenne le relais. Il rangea son portable avec un bougonnement. Il sentit le regard du brun sur lui et se retourna :

- Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il avec un grondement, sa queue battant l'air derrière lui.

Aomine le regardait fixement, ses yeux saphir scrutant les siens et le mettant mal à l'aise. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche mais ce qu'il dit fut noyé par le tonnerre et l'éclair qui s'abattit assez près de là où ils se trouvaient. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, la pluie commença à tomber et rapidement elle escalada en trombe, les trempant en un rien de temps. Et c'était bien connu que les chats n'étaient pas friands des douches froides. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants encore avant que Kagami ne souffle, une main passant dans ses cheveux maintenant trempés.

- Mon appart' est pas loin. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je n'ai pas envie d'attraper la crève.

C'était aussi loin que Kagami pouvait aller, et Aomine était certain que, au vu du léger rougissement qui avait coloré les joues du tigre, il n'aurait pas plus. Il savait aussi que malgré le fait que tout dans son comportement le classerait dans la catégorie 'à ne pas approcher si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis', il n'était pas comme les autres le voyaient. Kuroko et Kise lui avait d'ailleurs tout deux dit qu'ils se ressemblaient sur ce point. Bah, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un enfant de cœur, loin de là ! C'est pour ça qu'il le suivit vers le banc et attrapa son blouson (la balle étant déjà sous un de ses bras) avant de se mettre à courir dans l'espoir vain de ne pas arriver trempés jusqu'aux os.

En effet l'appartement de Kagami n'était pas loin, et à la vitesse où ils allaient ils y arrivèrent en l'espace de quelques minutes, même si ça ne les empêcha pas d'être trempés lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à l'abri de l'entrée du bâtiment, à bout de souffle et en sueur qui se mélangeait à l'eau de pluie. Un autre grondement retentit dans le ciel, suivit l'instant d'après par un éclair qui le perça. Ils montèrent en silence, le bruit de leur pas la seule chose qui s'entendait, et Kagami ne pût retenir un soupire inaudible quand il ouvrit enfin la porte qui menait au hall de son appartement. Il referma la porte derrière eux et se dépêcha d'enlever ses baskets avant de disparaître dans une pièce.

Aomine roula des yeux lorsqu'il le vit disparaître et le suivit après avoir retiré ses propres baskets. Il grimaça quand il vit leur état elles étaient trempées et ça allait mettre un certain temps avant qu'elles ne soient complètement sèches. Il manqua de se faire rentrer dedans par Kagami quand il arriva devant la porte de ce qui apparût être la salle de bain et que celui-ci en ressortit.

- Ohé Kaga- !

Il fut coupé lorsqu'une serviette lui fut jetée au visage et il la retira d'un geste rageur, seulement pour apercevoir l'autre joueur disparaître encore une fois dans une autre pièce à la droite de l'entrée.

- Tch ...

Il passa la serviette sur son visage, sa nuque et ses bras avant de la passer dans les cheveux tandis qu'il traçait le même chemin que le tigre et arriva apparemment dans sa chambre. Il resta le poids de son corps contre le chambranle de la porte, ses yeux observant la figure de Kagami penchée sur les tiroirs d'une armoire, marmonnant des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre de là où il était. Il avait enlevé son t-shirt, et du coup il pouvait clairement voir le torse et les abdos marqués par les entraînements, ses muscles glissants et se contractants sous la peau comme le feraient ceux d'un puissant prédateur. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et son sang affluer vers son bas ventre. Son regard descendit vers le jogging qui descendait dangereusement bas sur les hanches du tigre et la façon dont le tissu collait à son corps, laissant à ses yeux le soin de noter chaque courbe, surtout quand Kagami se penchait un peu plus, sa queue battante lentement derrière lui.

Ses yeux divergèrent vers la base de la queue lorsqu'il sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et lui lança une paire d'habits secs, le faisant hausser un sourcil.

- A moins que tu ne veuille être malade. Commentât-t-il après avoir vu le geste.

Il se força à tourner son regard vers l'armoire où il chercha des rechanges pour lui-même. Bon sang pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il se mette à pleuvoir ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il invite l'autre ace chez lui ?! Déjà d'habitude il avait du mal à se concentrer quand ils ne jouaient pas, comment était-il censé faire alors qu'il y avait le brun trempé, les vêtements collant au corps à quelques pas de lui et qui le regardait avec un regard qui le ferait presque trembler et rouler sur le dos ! Et il avait fallu que ça tombe ce jour de tous les autres, lorsque leurs instincts étaient les plus présents ! Il regarda du coin de l'œil la panthère enlever son haut mouillé et le jeter là où il avait mis le sien et il sentit son visage prendre feu avant de détourner rapidement la tête lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Il s'était souvent imaginé que l'autre avait un corps bien définit mais la réalité n'avait rien de comparable. Il était presque mortifié de sa réaction.

Aomine n'avait pas manqué le regard que le tigre lui avait lancé alors qu'il enlevait son t-shirt, et il n'avait certainement pas manqué de voir son visage s'enflammer avant qu'il essaye vainement de le cacher. Un rictus étira ses lèvres il pouvait être mignon des fois. Curieux de voir quelles réactions il pouvait avoir de l'autre, il s'approcha derrière lui, juste assez près pour que leur corps ne se touche pas et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui souffler dans l'oreille :

- Tu m'as l'air bien rouge, tu n'as pas attrapé froid dis-moi ?

La réaction fut immédiate : il le sentit le tendre contre lui puis essayer de se dégager en balbutiant. Il lui agrippa rapidement les poignets et plaqua le haut de son corps contre l'armoire, le bas étant bloqué par le tiroir ouvert, ce qui le forçait à se pencher légèrement en avant.

- Tu es brulant ... Murmura Aomine contre la gorge découverte du tigre avant de la mordre.

- AHH ! Ça va pas la tête, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! S'exclama Kagami sous la douleur, mais ça eu au moins l'effet de le réveiller un peu. Il glapit lorsqu'il fut retourné pour être de nouveau plaqué par le corps du brun, ses yeux s'élargissant quand il vit le regard assombri avec lequel il le regardait. Il avala difficilement lorsque la panthère se lécha les lèvres pour recueillir le peu de sang qu'il y avait.

- Je marque juste ce qui m'appartient.

Et il l'embrassa.

Le baisé n'avait rien de doux ou de tendre comme l'était souvent le premier. Aomine avait profité de la surprise du tigre pour plonger sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci et il ne laissa pas de chance à Kagami de dominer le baiser. Sa langue batailla avec la sienne pendant un moment jusqu'à que le tigre n'admette défaite avec un gémissement et laissa la panthère explorer l'antre humide, le muscle explorant chaque partie avec un soin et une lenteur qui tirèrent un autre gémissement.

Il en voulait plus, il voulait en entendre plus ... Il lâcha les lèvres de Kagami pour s'attaquer à sa gorge, léchant la marque qu'il avait faîte l'instant d'avant.

La respiration de Kagami se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque le brun se mis à lécher et à mordiller sa gorge, l'étrange sensation que ça lui procurait l'empêchant de penser correctement. Il était certain que si ce n'était pas pour lui, il serait tombé au sol depuis longtemps, ses jambes tremblantes alors qu'une de celle de la panthère se plaçait entre elles et pressait contre son membre qui malgré lui commençait à durcir, envoyant d'autres décharges parcourir son corps.

- Ngh ... A-Aomine, a-ttend. Dieu, si cette jambe n'arrêtait pas de frotter contre son érection il allait plus pouvoir tenir ! – J't'ai dit d'attendre, idiot !

Sans vraiment réfléchir il poussa de toute ses forces avec ses bras, force qui surprit le brun qui ne réagit pas assez vite et se retrouva à reculer. Cependant avec l'eau qui s'était accumulée sur le sol, son pied dérapa et il se retrouva à tomber en arrière, non sans entraîner Kagami avec lui lorsqu'il avait instinctivement agrippé ses bras. Heureusement pour eux la chambre n'était pas bien grande, et du fait le lit amortit leur chute, Kagami se retrouvant sur le brun, le haut de leur corps sur le matelas et les pieds touchant le sol.

- Heh~ Je ne savais pas que tu étais si direct, _Taiga_.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Railla-t-il automatiquement. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et qu'il était pour ainsi dire étaler sur le brun dans une position plus que compromettante, brun dont le regard n'avait rien perdu de son intensité et dont le désir flagrant frottait contre sa jambe.

Il rougit et tenta de se relever, mais c'était sans compter l'autre joueur qui ne lui laissa pas le temps et l'attrapa. S'en suivit un duel de force entre les deux félins qui se termina lorsque Aomine réussi à immobiliser le tigre au milieu du lit – comment ils étaient arrivés là, aucun des deux ne le savait – les poignets prit dans une main au-dessus de sa tête tandis que la panthère s'était mise à califourchon sur les hanches de l'autre. Cependant Kagami n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. Utilisant sa queue pour distrait le brun, il réussit à inverser leurs positions même s'il dût réprimer un sifflement de douleur lorsque la prise sur ses poignets se raffermit. Ça allait laisser des marques, ça il en était presque certain. Le problème aussi dans sa nouvelle position c'est que, bien qu'il ait un point de levage avec ses jambes, le haut de son corps ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que la longueur de ses bras, autrement dit il était toujours presque couché sur le brun qui avait toujours son maudis sourire satisfait sur le visage !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, hein, Taiga ?

Le son que fit Kagami pouvait presque être considéré un feulement alors qu'il essayait de libérer ses poignets, le tigre serrant les dents à chaque fois que ses hanches venaient se frotter à celles de brun.

Aomine rit presque ouvertement quand Kagami feula et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise. Si l'autre félin pouvait faire ce genre de bruit, il se demanda s'il arriverait à le faire miauler. Son érection pulsa à la pensée d'un Kagami miaulant délicieusement sous ses caresses. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il apprivoise un peu le tigre et lui montre qui était le maître entre les deux. Il grogna lorsqu'une nouvelle fois il se frotta contre lui avant d'apercevoir une queue rayée se balançant furieusement à droite et à gauche derrière son futur amant.

Kagami s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit un grondement sourd sortir de la gorge d'Aomine, le son l'immobilisant instinctivement et cria lorsque d'un mouvement rapide une main alla enserrer la base de sa queue. Des tremblements commencèrent à le traverser alors qu'Aomine jouait avec sa queue, serrant et desserrant sa prise, caressant la base là où elle se rattachait à la peau, la sensation que ça lui procurait lui faisant perdre presque toute ses forces. Il ne remarqua qu'à moitié lorsque le brun se redressa et s'assis contre la tête de lit, et là encore s'était parce que son autre main l'avait enfin relâché et passait sur son dos en des caresses tantôt légères, tantôt appuyées. Ses propres mains avaient agrippées les épaules de l'autre dans un vain espoir de se rattacher à quelque chose et il mordit la peau de son cou pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper des sons plus qu'embarrassant.

Le regard d'Aomine s'attendrit presque en voyant à quel point Kagami devenait docile, si justement la vision d'un Kagami soumit ne l'excitait pas encore plus. Se léchant les lèvres, il agrippa les cheveux du rouge, tira sa tête en arrière et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, avalant le hoquet de surprise et le gémissement qui suivit. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la nuque qu'il caressa et en profita pour descendre le jogging de l'autre.

- Ah, Aomine, attend ~

La fin de sa phrase finit dans un gémissement alors qu'il prenait sa verge tendue dans sa main, appliquant des mouvements lents sur toute la longueur, ses yeux observant le visage rougis par le plaisir, les yeux à moitiés clos et la bouche entrouverte laissant passer un souffle erratique qu'il scella de nouveau avec la sienne. Il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de parler, de nier son désir et son envie de se laisser guider par le brun. Il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps.

Il lâcha la bouche du rouquin quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir et le poussa doucement jusqu'à que Kagami soit sur le dos, ses yeux rubis le fixant avec un regard mêlé d'anticipation, de désir et d'inquiétude pour ce qui allait être sa première fois,_ leur_ première fois. Il déglutit quand les mains s'attaquèrent à son jogging, ces longs doigts faisant un travail rapide de l'enlever et il résista l'envie de se couvrir, même si instinctivement sa queue alla se placer au-dessus de son érection qui était fièrement tendue sur son estomac.

Aomine 'tch' légèrement et poussa la queue non sans la caresser en même temps, tirant un autre tremblement et miaulement de l'autre qui le regarda ensuite avec une expression agacée. Kagami n'aimait pas comment son corps réagissait quand l'autre ace touchait sa queue, ou n'importe où sur son corps, et il n'aimait certainement _pas_ les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche, il n'est pas un fichu _chat_ ! Aomine devait pourtant les apprécier si le rictus satisfait disait quelque chose. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres et vit Aomine le regarder avec ses yeux profonds, trois doigts frôlant ses lèvres avant de dire un seul mot qui le fit rougir furieusement et qui l'excita encore plus.

- Suce.

Son regard alla du brun aux doigts présentés, son esprit embrumé par le désir lui suppléant juste que c'était le point de non-retour, mais en regardant dans ces orbes saphir, il comprit que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Il ouvrit la bouche.

Aomine serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude et humide venir lécher ses doigts, le muscle caressant et suçant chacun tour à tour comme une friandise avant de les prendre dans sa bouche. Il la sentit passer sur chaque phalange, glisser entre ses doigts et les sucer les uns après les autres et son esprit imagina que c'était quelque chose d'autre qui se trouvait dans cette bouche quémandeuse. Il gronda quand il vit le regard avec lequel le rouge le regardait, dévergondé et soumis alors que ses doigts allaient et venait dans sa bouche. Avec des mouvements quelque peu fébriles il en profita pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer en même temps, tâche ardue quand on n'a qu'une seul main et qu'on est dans sa position mais il y arriva relativement facilement et jeta les habits quelque part. Le visage de Kagami qui avait réussi à revenir à sa teinte originelle vira de nouveau au rouge écrevisse quand il entrevit le membre dur et excité du brun. Ils étaient à peu près du même gabarit, ce qui n'était pas étrange puisqu'ils faisaient presque la même taille, mais il jurerait que l'érection de l'autre était un peu plus épaisse que la sienne … et rien qu'à l'imaginer à l'intérieur de lui …

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il fut relevé, et avant même qu'il puisse émettre le moindre mot, il piqua un far quand il se retrouva face au membre dressé du brun d'où perlait déjà quelques gouttes de liquide. Il déglutit et leva les yeux vers Aomine qui le regardait fixement.

- A moins que tu ne veuille que je te prenne à sec … et je ne pense pas que tu as du lubrifiant sur toi donc …

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, mais la suite venait d'elle-même. Il lui lança néanmoins un regard noir avant de se reconcentrer à sa tâche. Il darda sa langue sur le gland, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire et surtout_ comment_, et la glissa jusqu'au sommet où il récupéra le liquide avant de redescendre. Ca n'avait pas un goût particulièrement désagréable, un peu salé tout au plus, ce qui le poussa à prendre la verge tendue dans sa bouche, petit à petit, prenant à chaque fois juste un peu plus pour aiguiser le plaisir du brun dont la respiration se coinçait par moment et dont la bouche laissait échapper de petits gémissements. Il prit de plus en plus dans sa bouche jusqu'à qu'il arrive presque à la base, son nez dans le fin duvet noir qui remontait jusqu'au abdos du brun, et creusa ses joues tout en remontant. Il sentit l'autre se tendre et étouffer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron, et il étouffa presque lorsque celui-ci avança ses hanches et le força à le prendre complètement, mais il réussit à détendre sa gorge suffisamment pour continuer – même si en punition il frotta légèrement ses dents sur toute la longueur, faisant glapir l'autre ace.

- AH ! Qu- . Le reste se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il sentait quelque chose d'étranger entrer dans une place qui ne devrait pas être violé, et il gémit piteusement.

- Il faut bien que j'te prépare, nan ? Alors arrête de faire ta chochotte ! Le ton était sec mais était en contradiction avec les mouvements lents et l'attention que lui portait la panthère.

Il se crispa néanmoins quand il sentit un deuxième doigt pénétrer avec le premier et serra les dents sous la douleur plus intense. Le brun pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas une expérience agréable !

- Ohé, détends-toi, j'peux pas bouger si t'es tellement serré ! _Mais si c'est aussi étroit avec deux doigts j'imagine pas quand je serais dedans_. Pensa-t-il en sentant l'étau de chair se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Dans un effort de distraire le tigre, il le tira vers lui, prenant à peine le temps de voir le visage crispé par la douleur, avant d'attraper ces lèvres rougies par les siennes.

Kagami émit un son de surprise qui fut vite coupé quand la langue du brun se faufila dans sa bouche et alla engager la sienne dans un duel. Les doigts à l'intérieur de lui n'avaient pas arrêtés de bouger, allant et venant dans un mouvement de ciseau assez désagréable et bougeant comme si Aomine cherchait quelque chose.

- NyAHhh !

Il se décrocha des lèvres du brun et s'agrippa à ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair alors que son corps était traversé par une vague de plaisir et de chaleur. Il trembla sous la suite du choc et il ne pût que mordre la peau du cou d'Aomine quand la même chose se répéta encore et encore. Il ne remarqua même pas quand un troisième rejoignit les deux autres. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment était s'accrocher au brun qui s'acharnait sur cette glande qui lui procurait autant de plaisir.

Aomine grimaça quand il sentit les crocs anormalement aiguisés de Kagami mordre son cou, certain que ça allait laisser une marque, mais gronda de satisfaction à avoir trouvé la prostate du rouge. Il fut tout de même surprit lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci s'empalait désormais de lui-même sur ses doigts, mais le fait de savoir que c'était lui et lui seul qui pouvait voir l'ace de Seirin dans un tel état lui fit ressentir un élan de possessivité et de désir qui le poussa à aller à l'étape supérieure.

Il fit basculer le rouge en arrière jusqu'à qu'il soit dos au matelas et ne lui laissa pas le temps que reprendre ses repères. Il retira ses doigts après avoir une dernière fois frappé sa prostate avec la même précision qu'il utilisait quand il jouait, et se positionna avant de pousser, une main pour le guider et l'autre parcourant le corps de Kagami pour lui faire oublier la gêne que ça devait sûrement procurer. De son côté, le tigre ouvrit la bouche dans une grande inspiration quand il sentit quelque chose qui était plus gros et certainement pas les doigts de la panthère entrer en lui. Son corps se crispa sous l'intrusion et la douleur qui en résultait alors qu'Aomine s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément, ressortant à chaque fois un petit peu avant de replonger plus loin, l'écartant à un point qu'il pensait impossible.

- Détends-toi, Taiga, ça va passer, fais-moi confiance …

Il entendait à peine les paroles que le brun lui murmurait, la douleur bloquant tout autre chose, et inconsciemment il tourna la tête vers sa main quand celle-ci caressa sa joue, sa main droite l'attrapant et la serrant.

- C'est bon ... fait le d'un coup ... Réussi à dire Kagami entre sa mâchoire crispée, et il sentit les doigts d'Aomine entrelacer les siens.

Aomine ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et regarda Kagami avec incertitude : - T'es certain, viens pas pleurer après moi après.

- Comme si j'a-AHHhh ! P'tain !

Aomine ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir qu'il s'étant enfoncé jusqu'à la base dans l'antre chaude et serrée, et il dût se faire fureur pour ne pas pilonner ces fesses et clamer ce qui était sien. Posant son regard sur le visage de Kagami, son cœur loupa un battement quand il vit ses yeux brillant de larmes dont certaines coulaient sur ses joues, les oreilles de velours tirées en arrière et le visage rouge alors le tigre se forçait à calmer sa respiration.

- Tch, j't'avais dit de ne pas pleurer, Taiga. Railla-t-il alors même qu'il utilisait sa main libre – l'autre étant toujours empoignée dans celle du rouge – pour réveiller l'érection de celui-ci qui s'était assagie sous le pic de douleur.

- -as en train pleurer. Haleta le joueur de Seirin. Puis dans un murmure : - Et ne m'appelle pas Taiga.

- Pourquoi, ça te va bien. Continua-t-il avec un léger ton moqueur en voyant que ça détendait le rouge. La verge dans sa main était presque de nouveau dure et il sentait sa main se resserrer dans la sienne par moment.

- Ça veut dire _tigre_, Ahomine !

- Tu _es_ un tigre. Rappela ledit Ahomine avec un tic. Puis il coupa court à toute protestation en commençant à imprimer de légers mouvements, allant lentement et changeant d'angle à chaque poussée.

Kagami le fusilla du regard, mais l'effet était un peu perdu avec les yeux humides et les trainées le long de ses joues. Si Aomine devait choisir, il dirait même que c'était mignon. Il amplifia ses mouvements, construisant un rythme le temps que le rouge s'habitue à sa présence jusqu'à qu'une inspiration sèche le fasse s'arrêter. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage et il reprit en visant le même endroit, tirant d'abord de petits gémissements qui augmentèrent vite de volume au fur et à mesure que ses coups se faisaient secs et profonds, l'autre ace arquant son dos et bougeant ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre de ses coups de butoir.

- Nghaahh ! Plus !

Le brun n'avait pas besoin de se le faire demander deux fois. Il se retira, ignorant le cri de protestation, retourna le corps en sueur et replongea à l'intérieur de lui pour reprendre des mouvements brutaux qui firent hurler de plaisir le rouge à chaque fois que sa prostate était frappée. La queue striée se tordait au même rythme que son possesseur, son corps tremblant, son dos s'arquant pour venir à la rencontre de ses coups, la tête baissée et dévoilant le cou où il pouvait voir la marque qu'il lui avait fait. Grondant, il se pencha contre le dos du rouge sans jamais stopper ses mouvements et lécha, suça et mordit la peau brulante qui lui était offerte, le marquant comme sien aux yeux de tous et surtout de ceux qui se permettaient de trop s'approcher de sa proie, _son compagnon_.

Il serra les dents en sentant la pression si habituelle se resserrer dans son bas ventre, mais il s'interdit de jouir tout de suite, il ne viendrait qu'avec le rouge.

- Dai ... ki ...

Aomine écarquilla les yeux et se redressa légèrement, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Son regard croisa celui de Kagami qui le regardait avec une expression tellement mêlée de désir, d'envie et de plaisir intense se reflétant dans ses yeux assombrit, qu'il eut du mal à s'en détacher quand la bouche meurtrie s'ouvrit :

- J'en peux plus ... Dai-ki nyaahh ! C'est trop ... je vais-

Le reste fut perdu dans un gémissement, ces orbes rubis se fermant un instant avant de les rouvrir et le regarder comme s'il le priait de faire quelque chose. Et son instinct animal prit le dessus, il fallait qu'il le marque complètement, qu'il laisse son empreinte à l'intérieur de lui. Lâchant d'une main les hanches de celui-ci, il la fit glisser vers l'érection tendue du rouge et imprima directement des mouvements rapides qu'il calqua sur ceux de ses hanches. Ses vas et viens se firent saccadés, irréguliers, mais maintenant la seule qui importait était d'atteindre la jouissance.

- Gaahhh ! Ngh-nah ahhh, Daiki !

- C'est ça ... cri mon nom, Taiga ... cri le nom de celui à qui tu appartiens.

Chaque coup de rein était accompagné d'un cri, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il sente le corps contre lui se tendre dans la jouissance, l'anneau de chair se resserrant presque douloureusement autour de lui et le faisant jouir quelques secondes après, répandant son sperme à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il continua de bouger jusqu'à la toute fin, avant de se retirer et tomber aux côtés de l'ace de Seirin qui était retombé sur le matelas, leur corps se soulevant à chaque inspiration le tant que leur cœur se calme et qu'ils reprennent une respiration normale. Le corps près de lui bougea et il haussa un sourcil quand il sentit le tigre se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à que leur corps soient presque l'un contre l'autre, sa queue battante paresseusement derrière lui et ses oreilles bougeant sous la curiosité. Deux orbes rouges le regardèrent sans un mot pendant un instant avant qu'il ne soupire et place sa tête contre son torse, ses mèches rouges venant chatouiller son cou. Il tiqua, ne sachant pas vraiment comme il devait interpréter ce soupir, cependant avant qu'il ne puisse s'enquérir quant à ce fait, Kagami le coupa :

- La prochaine fois, tu pourras demander au lieu de m'attaquer.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine assez fort pour que la panthère comprenne, mais un rictus étira ses lèvres alors même qu'il passait un bras autour du rouge, imaginant facilement le visage cramoisi de l'autre.

- Hmm ~ C'est pourtant tellement amusant de te voir embarrassé.

Une claque sur l'arrière de la tête fut sa réponse mais la queue striée qui battait rapidement contre le matelas en disait plus. Il remarqua vaguement que la pluie continuait de tomber, mais il ne pouvait plus entendre le tonnerre gronder avant qu'il ne s'installe plus confortablement et se laisse emporter lui aussi par le sommeil.

**Epilogue **:

Le lendemain, les nuages qui avaient recouvert le ciel la veille étaient toujours présent, et l'air était saturé d'une humidité annonçant que la pluie n'était pas partit loin. Avant même qu'il ouvre les yeux, Aomine pouvait dire qu'il était seul dans le lit, et que le lit n'était pas le sien. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instant pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et c'est un moment plus tard qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur son désormais compagnon.

- Réveille-toi, panthère paresseuse. Il est déjà presque midi et si tu ne veux pas manger froid t'as intérêt à bouger.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et se retourna pour suivre l'autre du regard quand celui-ci alla pour ramasser leurs vêtements de la veille qui étaient restés sur le sol, sûrement pour les mettre dans le bac à linge. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de demander :

- Quoi ? Même pas un petit bisou pour dire bonjour, cruel Taiga ~

Kagami lui lança un regard noir après s'être redressé, et c'est quand Aomine le regarda repartir qu'il remarqua que l'autre boitait légèrement. Un sentiment d'accomplissement le traversa alors qu'il s'étirait, avant de se lever et de mettre le boxer et le pantalon qui avaient été déposés sur le rebord du lit, ignorant le t-shirt. C'est là qu'il vit, juste avant de se retourner, son portable qui affichait un nouveau message. Curieux, il alla le prendre et ouvrit le message, seulement pour qu'un large sourire suivit d'un rire rentré n'éclaire son visage.

Il attendit que son rire se calme avant de reposer son portable sur la table de nuit et alla rejoindre le rouge, bien décidé à ce qu'ils ne sortent pas de la journée.

_**Message de** : Tetsu_

_Aomine, j'espère que ton cadeau t'aura plût. Je sais que tu le voulais depuis un certain temps, et que le sentiment était réciproque, alors j'ai pris la peine de planifier la journée d'hier._

_Je te demanderais juste de ne pas trop le casser car nous avons un match de prévu en milieu de semaine prochaine._

_Joyeux anniversaire en retard._

_Tetsu._

* * *

**Voila pour celui-ci. Laissez un commentaire pour me dire comment vous le trouvez.**


End file.
